


Blackberry and Red

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Feelings, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Sad, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina centric. Canon divergent from about the end of the second season. </p>
<p>Regina grapples with sharing Henry and gaining trust with the newly formed family, trying to forget her past and swallowing the pain that comes with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackberry and Red

Trading off Henry with Emma has become something like second nature to Regina. She drives him to school on weekdays, picks him up and meets the blond at Granny's. There's always a quick glance between the women, reminding each other that this is for Henry, this uneasy truce is what he needs right now. This doesn't stop the pain from leaking through every time Regina's son, whom she raised and loves, runs into Emma's arms. He gets that twisted smile around her, one that he's never really graced Regina with. 

The mayor returns, empty handed, to her house, the one she built with nothing but blood on her hands and a guilty conscience. And Henry may not be in the heart of why she built this mansion, but he's the only thing that made it feel like home. And now he's gone, tucked deep into the pillows of a bed in the crappy apartment Regina had meant only for Mary Margaret, that simple little school teacher. But even with the paper thin walls and drafts, Snow had remembered warmth, had roped together a family with the people she cared about most. And the queen had ended up alone. 

Regina stands in the doorway to Henry's room wherein she'd piled all the things money could buy and everything a little boy could want. She wonders if she missed something. 

In the bright kitchen, the basket of apples is brimming; Red, bright red like murder and malice. She remembers these feelings from her past and knows that she feels them now. Knows that she's just a crack away from relapsing into the bitter woman she was. Just a step away from becoming her mother.   
Henry.   
He keeps the poison from brimming inside her. 

In the pristine bathroom, Regina smears away the days makeup. She maybe rubs too hard, scrubs too deeply and stares too long at her bare face in the mirror. The blackberry stain on her lips never really comes off, and trying to rub it away just leaves her lips redder than ever. It bears resemblance to the apples, and malice and murder. 

Late night finds Regina settled in front of the fire place with a glass of red wine. She sits and watches her reflection warp in the glass, her face red and twisting. 

 

Neal is growing everyday, always blabbering and fussing in Snow's arms. Regina sees the growing family when she makes the rare appearance at Granny's. Everyone acts civil enough towards her. Civil enough not to stare, to tell the children in hushed tones not to point at the Evil Queen. 

Emma and Hook are always there, with waffles or hot cocoa because the pirate is new to domesticity and Regina has to remind herself that she is too. She tries to fight the feeling that it's just so UNFAIR. It's so unjust, that she's been trying so hard to reconcile and make things right, and yet Hook has pulled off exactly that. Everyone seems to have forgotten Killians' digressions, whereas Regina's have made a lasting impression. Sometimes she feels as if, and everyone knows it, that Henry is the only thing roping her into this domestic charade. 

From the counter where she's ordering a drink, Regina sees David, Snow, Emma, Killian and Henry all sitting around the table like a campfire, all warming their hands on the same kindling that burns bright. Ruby gingerly slides her the glass of honey liquid. It burns all the way down and it's the only warmth Regina's felt in a long time.   
There's a burning inside her, and it's not love, it's only drink. And it's the kindling of her own fire, starting to smoke. She knows it's a different kind of fire than the one on the opposite side of the diner. 

 

She slides the glass back, knowing Ruby will notice, and glances around the diner. Her brown eyes catch on a familiar head of messy hair poking up from one of the booths. The fact that it's Jefferson makes her start, then settle back into her seat. Years of memories will do that. Regina remembers something about him having a daughter and OH... So this is what being separated from your child feels like. 

"Mom!" Henry cries, just noticing her sitting there. Regina forgets the hatter and guiltily nudges the empty glass behind her, somewhere her son can't see. She moves over to the family. 

"Henry, hello" She smiles, feeling suddenly tired as all eyes turn to her. Even little Neal registers her before fussing with his blanket, and Snow rocks him gently. 

"Sit" Snow says, scooting over and motioning to the empty spot in the booth. Regina fumbles internally and opens her mouth to protest. Something about the look on Snow's face makes her drop her purse on the table, between half eaten plates of food, and slide into the spot. 

"We where just talking about the parent teacher conferences at Henry's school" Emma said, glancing at Killian. The blond had been meaning to bring it up to Regina, who internally slapped herself. How could she have forgotten? 

"Oh! Yes. Henry, how are your classes?" the mayor nervously tried for conversation. 

"You check my grades on a daily basis, mom"

Regina let out a huffy laughter and sighed "I mean socially. Any new friends?"

"Yeah, actually. All the kids in my class want to see their stories in the book. I've been helping them out, because some of them are still looking for their families"

David smiled and slapped Henry on the back. 

"Atta boy, Henry. You're already doing the world some good. See? You don't need to fight bad guys or kill dragons to be a hero"

Regina had to smile at that, because it was just like Prince Charming to throw out some little bit of heroic advice like that. 

"What's this about killing dragons?" Regina inquired. 

Snow, Charming and Emma shared collective glances and Snow primly cleared her throat. Henry had been going non stop about how life in the Enchanted forest would be, ever since Charming proposed moving back. 

"Well... The magic beanstalks where all destroyed..." She began and guilt momentarily washed Regina's features. 

"But David and I where discussing... moving back to the Enchanted forest. Beginning our lives again, you know". 

Regina's stomach twisted, but she gave the group a curt nod. The rest of the evening was dedicated to planning Henry's conferences.


End file.
